


Baby Prince

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Those Eight Months [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Gen, I'll figure it out later, Teasing, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Mikey, Mickey, Mikey, Mickey, Mickey- wait, shit-Riku is having issues keeping his brother's name straight.





	Baby Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a couple days ago and just never got around to it. But here it is. I hope you like it!

Riku could not, for the life of him, figure out what was wrong with him today.

Every time, every _time_ , he went to call Mikey’s name, he called him Mickey. Every. Single. Time. Without fail.

At this point, the entire household was laughing over it. His mother chuckled when she happened to overhear, his father was just smiling away, but Mikey? Mikey was having an absolute _blast_.

Actually, he’d turned it into a game, one he played with his little friend Sara once she came over in the afternoon. He was now King Mikey, ruler of the realm of Destiny Islands. He had a paper crown that their mother had helped him make and a blanket cape that Riku had fastened around his shoulders with a sticking charm ( _shh, it’s our secret, Mick- Mikey_ ). Come on, it’s not like Riku could just let his practice slip!

But now that he was King Mikey, or Your Majesty, or Your Highness, Riku was having an even harder time. Because honestly, Mikey was probably only a little bit taller than Mickey. Sure, that might be where the similarities ended, but that one little fact wasn’t helping.

Riku was also positive that Mickey would have gotten a kick out of the whole situation.

What also didn’t help was that Mikey had met Mickey, back when Riku and Sora had first found themselves back on the island. After Mickey had helped all of them explain to Riku’s parents about the events of the last year, he’d been able to take a few minutes to introduce himself to Mikey and play with him a little. He’d said the words “you might have the makings of a great Keyblade wielder one day”.

Sure, they had no idea if Mikey would grow up and be able to wield his own Keyblade, but it could be a possibility. So now, Riku’s old wooden toy sword that belonged to Mikey was called a Keyblade instead. Mikey’s Keyblade. And he loved to “practice” with it on the island with Sora and Riku.

It made Riku a little uneasy, knowing what he knows about Keyblades and the stuff wielding one pulled them all into, but what could you do.

So Mikey played King and Riku called him Mickey and honestly, the more times Riku messed up, the more times he wanted to laugh and beat his head against a wall.

It was driving him insane.

After relaying all this information to Sora, all his best friend would do was laugh.

He doubled over, holding his stomach, and laughing tears into his eyes.

Riku wanted to hit him. But he didn’t, because he’d hit Sora hard enough yesterday, leaving a lovely blackish purple bruise along his forearm. It had been an accident, done with Mikey’s wooden sword, but he felt a little bad. He could at least wait for the bruise to start turning mottled yellow around the edges before causing his friend physical harm again.

Eventually, Sora sobered. He wiped tears from his cheeks, curling inwards on himself like his stomach still hurt, which it might and honestly, it served him right.

“Alright, alright,” Sora wheezed, catching his breath. “I’m sorry.” He sucked in a deep breath, chuckling once or twice before officially calming down.

“You wanna actually help me now?” Riku teased. “Or are you just going to keep laughing at my troubles?”

Sora sent him a playful smile. “Oh, I don’t know. This is pretty funny so I might just keep laughing at you!”

Riku glared.

“Fine, fine. Well, it sounds like we need to find Mikey a nickname,” Sora suggested, finally serious again.

“Have you forgotten? He has a nickname. It’s Mikey. Short for Michael?” Riku reminded him.

Sora rolled his eyes, giving him a unimpressed smile. “You know what I meant, you jerk. Mikey needs something else…”

The brunette sat in silence for a few moments, his chin resting on his fist and smushing his cheek and mouth into a cute little thinking face.

“What’s it he’s been calling himself all afternoon?” Sora asked, still eyeing Riku’s bedroom floor as if it might have the answer.

“King Mikey. Because he thinks he’s funny,” Riku replied, “just like you.”

“Hey!” Sora defended, reaching out and smacking his friend playfully.

Riku laughed, fending off the attacks.

“So we’ll call him… mini king!” Sora finally yelled out in triumph.

Riku just looked at him, waiting to see if Sora would pick up on his own mistake. When he didn’t, Riku gave in and just pointed it out himself.

“Really? Mini king?”

“Yeah- oh, wait…”

“Yeah, Mikey’s already taller than Mickey, so, try again.”

Sora looked a little sheepish as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, he’s your baby brother so you could call him baby king or… something?”

Suddenly the bedroom door was bursting open and spilling two four year olds into the room. Sara was now wearing her own little folded paper tiara, in a princess dress that Riku remembered Kairi wearing as a kid.

“Big Brother!” King Mikey called, raising his wooden sword into the air regally.

Riku smiled and slid off the side of his bed, falling to one knee and bowing to the little king.

“Yes, my liege?” he said, humoring his brother.

“Knight Sora!” Mikey yelled, turning his attention to the brunette still sitting on the bed. But Sora followed Riku’s example quickly. A second later, he was on one knee beside Riku, one hand over his heart, and awaiting the requests of their king.

But Riku wasn’t ready to play completely by the rules.

“Why’s he get to be a knight?” he teased with a fake pout up at the boy.

“‘Cause! Sora’s your protector!” Mikey declared.

“Oh is he?”

“Yes!”

“Then what am I?”

Mikey gave him a look. “You’re the prince, duh!”

Riku chuckled. “Right, of course. But if I’m the prince, and I’m older than you, then why are you the king?”

Mikey faltered, dropping his hand from the air, the end of the sword resting against the floor.

“‘Cause… ‘Cause I’m gonna be king one day!” the boy exclaimed.

Riku smirked, glancing to his side and catching Sora’s eyes. He straightened up, still on one knee but letting his hand fall to his side. “That means you’re still a prince though.”

Mikey thought for a second.

“Okay! I’m Prince Mikey, and you are Prince Riku! Stay with your knight, because he has to protect you! Says the king!” he yelled, raising the sword once again, looking as regal as a four year old in a blanket cape and paper crown could possibly look.

“Oh, the king said that, huh?” Sora teased.

Mikey nodded confidently. “Yes he did!”

Riku didn’t question it, just smiled at his brother and bowed his head, touching his heart once again. “Yes, your majesty.”

Mikey left the room abruptly, leaving Riku and Sora still kneeling, watching the doorway where the little boy had disappeared through.

“Baby king,” Sora teased.

“Baby prince,” Riku corrected.

Maybe it wasn’t the most elloquant thing, but he liked it. It was cute and definitely something he could probably tease Mikey with later in life when he was older.

His baby brother, prince, king in training.

Mikey poked his head back in around the doorframe, suddenly looking very bashful.

“Uh, Riku? Would you take me to the island? Sara has to go home…”

Riku smiled again and got up from the floor. “Sure, little bro. Give me a minute and we’ll go, okay?”

Mikey smiled brightly, bouncing away down the stairs with Sara to give her back to whichever parent was there to take her home.

Baby Prince indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. If you found any grammar mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I can go in and correct them. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this series, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
